Calamaty
by N7ODST
Summary: Humanity has encountered a strange new race of equines. The ponys have encountered a new race of savages. Both will enter a long and bloody chapter of their history, because war...war never changes


Report #5567 (DEC162025)

Postwar Analysis

For as long as humanity has recorded its past, we have seen no end to war. War is all humanity has truly known, if anything. Fought for countless reasons, it has been the bread and butter of human society. All that changed on December 12, 2020. It is my job to piece together the first interspecies war, and recover the billions of untold lives lost in the spacetime event. It has been assigned to me, by the Coalition of Allied Humans, to chronicle how the rupture occurred.

December 12th started out like any other day. The US had pulled it's forces out of the then newly formed Kajerkistan, and it's economy was stabilizing. For once, all was right in the world. Except at United States recon outpost #34, which monitored satellite fields over the Pacific Edge of Asia, where something was very wrong indeed. It is here our story begins.

Begin Log

Captain Avery Onoelson was not a patient man. He was not a scientist. He came from a born and bred line of Navy officers, each one more distinguished than the lat. He was raised with that no-nonsense attitude injected straight into his DNA. Which explains why is why he had so much trouble with the techno-babble streaming out of the young man's mouth.

"And you see here, the elecro-seismograph shows that the wave current fluctuating from the epicenter of the ano-"

"Give it to me in English son." The Captain said, his voice coming out gravelly and rough. Years of screaming as your ship was in combat, followed by smoking a pack of cigarettes does that to a man.

"Well, to put it bluntly, we have a rift in Space-Time sitting right offshore of Japan sir. And it's growing. If you look on these charts here-" the ensign said, his fingers dexterously moving over the holographic displays. "It's destroying the regular matter and replacing it with this new stuff. Now, if you observe the EM fields, it's reconfiguring this matter into more of itself. Also, look at this Electromagnet Readout! It has a force field that stops incoming projectiles!"

"So let me get this straight son-we have a rip in the universe that we can't penetrate, that's growing at slowly every day, we can't get inside, and when it grows, it converts the earth into itself?"

"To put it bluntly, yes"

The Captain leaned over the screen, looking at the green blur that was the anomaly from the cameras, and swore. "Get me a line with Jasbowski. I want Japan evaced NOW! Come on, we got a world to sve, hup to it!" he started to scream, before staring back at the anomaly, a new emotion crossing his face for the first time in years-fear.

End log

One can only imagine what was going through Onoelson's mind at that time. Here was a man who had seen everything there was to one Earth, faced with an entirely new threat. It would have been a different matter if he could fight it, but one cannot fight antimatter, or Magika Radiation. Not without technology that wouldn't be developed until much, much later. Until that tech could come into play, they were defenseless.

Japan bore the brunt of the first RadStorms, as they would be called. It would also be the first to be swallowed up by the anomaly. Nothing survived of it, and many countries would follow in this pattern. It wasn't until after Japan that the portal was big enough to allow anything to pass.

Begin Log (NOTE:ONLY AUDIO SURVIVES)

"This is Dave Hetfield, CBS News. Today was the scene of untold tragedy has occurred here in Japan. I am standing in what used to be Tokyo City, now only rubble and bones. And unprecedented earthquake passed through here at 3:00 AM. Barely any have survived, and the casualties were in the millions. What happened next was even more terrifying. A wave of what is now confirmed to have been radiation has passed over the landscape, it was so strong as to disintegrate flesh, and I have to wear a radiation suit. The air itself is off any Gieger Counter's charts. We mus-HOLY JESUS WHAT IS THAT! CAMERAMAN, ARE YOU GETTING THIS? SWEET MOTHER OF-LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING! It…seems there is a green wave approaching us, and it-"

*Camera footage turns on for millisecond, shows Reporter being vaporized, resumed by either the wave or the RadStorm that preceded it.*

End Log

Japan was a slap in the face to the world. A wake up call. World Leaders were phoned, Scientific teams forced into action. An entire country was gone, and humanity wanted answers. It wasn't long until every world leader got on a stage and revealed to truth about the portal. But as President Malik of the United States got up, something happened, something that's never been explained. No logs exist for this event.

A bright light appeared, and from that light came out a majestic white horse, hair flowing in a non-existent breeze. It possessed pieces of a Pegasus and unicorn of Human legend. And then it spoke tweve words that doomed most of humanity.

"I will claim this land in the name of the Equestrian Empire."

And so began the defense of Humanity, and the end of the last inter-species war.


End file.
